


let the magic guide you to begin

by hanyus, space (shimyeol)



Series: The Dawn of Magic [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Awkward Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance's Clone (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Magic School, Sensuality, Spells & Enchantments, Wands, Wizard Keith (Voltron), Wizard Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/pseuds/hanyus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyeol/pseuds/space
Summary: “Why did you—why did you do that?” Keith asked, looking at him with different emotions in his violet eyes - confusion prevailing among them - a soft blush on his cheeks, and his lips slightly red and swollen. “Before. In the class of the Ancestral Magicians. That.”Lance carefully lowered the book he was reading, sitting up slowly on the windowsill. He blinked a little nervous, not understanding what the hell Keith was talking about.“Um, huh? What?”“Now don’t play the fool, McClain. That. That damn kiss.”Or, in which Lance conjures a clone of him to go to the boring class of Ancestral Magicians in his place, and things with his crush take an unexpected turn.





	let the magic guide you to begin

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE READING:** From now on, I'll no longer be writing in this account, so I'll move to [hanyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus). I'll continue writing Voltron stories there. Thank you!
> 
> Story's note: Inspired by Harry Potter's books, but it's not like Harry Potter. Here there are no Hogwarts houses, nor similar spells. Only a School of Magic and different words and stuff.
> 
> It was fun to write. I _love_ to combine a bit humor, the adorable and sensual―sooo here it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lance growled under his breath, standing on tiptoe on the wooden ladder, which creaked at the movement. He stretched his arm towards the bookshelf in front of him, moving his fingers slightly, while that the other hand he kept a firm grip on one side of the long ladder so as not to fall.

“It must be here…” Lance muttered to himself, looking for a certain spellbook. Lance stuck his tongue out unconsciously, concentrating on reading each title that was seen in the old and worn out books of Magic.

Only twenty minutes were left for his next class: Ancestral Magicians; basically a world history of distant eras. And for nothing in the world Lance wanted to go—that particular class was extremely boring, hell. For example, who cared what was the name of the cat of Madame Piyerd, the founder of a French school at the epoch of the first signs of Dark Magic? Or how was a cure of great relevance known for good magical blood flow in 1809? Or how was peace achieved in a destructive war at the end of the 17th century? It was said, boring, super boring.

For that same reason, Lance was looking for the book of—oh, he found it.

Lance chuckled, “Here you are, little friend.” He smiled broadly and pulled the bulky book out of the bookshelf, taking care that the ladder didn't swing down. He definitely had to fix that old wooden ladder a bit.

As soon as his feet were on the floor, Lance walked to his oak desk and laid the book on top, pulling his wand out of the sleeve of his t-shirt. He held it firm above him and made a slight circular motion, causing his smile to expand even more when he saw how his long tunic of Magical student was appearing in his body; all of the students' tunics were of a dark color, depending on how each person wanted to decorate it. Lance decorated it with a small face of a blue lion on the side of his chest, a personal insignia and in a certain point pretty. His two best friends also had an equal—a yellow lion and another green one.

Once he was already wearing his tunic, Lance opened the spellbook and went directly to the page he knew by heart. He had done this so many times, that he was surprised to have left the book on the top of the damn bookshelf of his room. Lance hummed internally when he found the page, preparing to perform the spell. Undoing the soft smile that he had formed, Lance cleared his throat and stared down at the page of the spellbook, ready to do so. He raised both arms, turned the wrist of the hand that held the wand, and repeated the same words that had remained behind his tongue:

“ _Clunus Clun Identa,_ ” Lance murmured, tracing a path right next to his body with the tip of his wand.

A few sparks appeared, and then, Lance felt that his body stretch. He closed his eyes and allowed the pressure in his muscles lengthen, letting the sensation of splitting into two happened without any sign of pain in his features. He had become accustomed to the slight pain of the cloning spell, really. And, after a damn eternal second, Lance stopped feeling that big pressure on his body. He hunched a little and dropped his arms, letting out a gasp followed by a half-smile.

Lance straightened quickly, widening his smile when he saw a clone of him beside him, staring at him with the same smile that the real Lance had on his lips.

“What should I do, Lancey Lance?” The _other_ Lance asked him.

Lance smiled at his clone by that nickname. The first time he pronounced the cloning spell, Lance had told the fake McClain to call him that way. And it was fun to keep hearing him call him like that.

The brunette took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, and then, “Well, my other me, my clone, or whatever you want me to call you, because honestly you still have not told me how—”

“Lance,” his clone said, “call me Lance.”

“ _No._ ” Lance said quickly. He pointed him with his index finger as a warning, pursing his lips a little. “Lance is me! I'm Lance. The only and attractive Lance. Understood?”

His clone raised an eyebrow, “But you are Lancey Lance.” He reasoned, rubbing his chin. “You told me that that—”

Lance groaned in disgust and rolled his eyes, cutting him off:

“Ugh, all right, all right. I'll call you _my other self._ That's it, resolved.” Lance nodded with satisfaction, crossing his arms.

“It's okay, Lancey Lance. What should I do?”

“I want you to go to the class of Ancestral Magicians in my place. I need a break from all that boring history. You know, write down notes or whatever.” Lance moved his hand nonchalantly; his clone had already done it many times. “And hurry up, you have only five minutes for the class to start.”

“Got it!” He jumped with emotion, bringing out that energetic and hyperactive personality of Lance McClain himself.

Once he saw his clone disappear behind the door of his bedroom, Lance breathed tiredly and went to his nightstand, taking his favourite book he always read before going to sleep. He smiled and walked to the windowsill, lying on one side. Lance leaned his back against the stone frame around the blue glass, and decided to relax reading with calm.

 

* * *

 

Lance didn't realize that had finished the class he called boring until he heard in the distance - through his door - murmurs, noises, some laughter and footsteps for the corridors of the individual rooms. Surely of the students who already came out from a different class.

Lance wanted to go back to his book, because the next class, Potions, didn't start until the next fifty minutes. He still had time to relax. But unfortunately, Lance couldn't continue reading when he heard someone open the door of his bedroom and enter with decisive steps, closing it behind whoever was his guest. That someone gasped and cleared their throat, catching his attention.

Lance frowned slightly and glanced over his book, wide-eyed by see his unexpected _crush_ —guest in his room. Lance swallowed, looking slowly at Keith Kogane, his damned platonic love since the second year at the School of Magic. Keith was in his bedroom. They both alone. Oh.

The brunette was going to open his mouth to say something, to understand the reason for his presence, but Keith spoke first, without taking his eyes off Lance:

“Why did you—why did you do _that_?” Keith asked, looking at him with different emotions in his violet eyes - confusion prevailing among them - a soft blush on his cheeks, and his perfect lips slightly red and swollen. “Before. In the class of the Ancestral Magicians. _That._ ”

Lance carefully lowered the book he was reading, sitting up slowly on the windowsill. He blinked a little nervous, not understanding what the hell Keith was talking about.

“Um, huh? What?”

Keith snorted, “Now don’t play the fool, McClain.” He said. “ _That._ That damn _kiss._ ”

Lance blinked very slow, narrowing his eyes in the process. He tried to assimilate the other wizard's words and… okay, he wasn’t understanding anything Keith was talking about. A… a kiss? Why was he talking about a kiss? Why… Why he—oh, fuck. Lance didn’t take long to realize something. The brunette felt his face burn in a complete blush when he realized that his damn clone could have done it. Holy shit. If it were not so, why would Keith Kogane, his crush, be talking about a stolen kiss in _his_ room!? Definitely _his other self_ had kissed Keith! Oh, God. Why.

Lance's cheeks were burning when he quickly stood up from the windowsill, dropping his book.

Lance didn't even look at Keith when he walked quickly past him while he said, “I-I have to go to a place first!”

And just before Lance came out the door, he heard behind him the voice of Kogane:

“Lance, damn it! Don't run away!”

But shit, Lance couldn't help it. He needed to run away from there. Run away from the unexpected words that Keith had bombarded him in his bedroom. Because, what the hell? What about that kiss!? How did all this happen? And what the hell was he talking about? Well, clearly his clone could have kissed Keith Kogane, but, but—fuck.

Lance ran all he could through the corridors full of paintings and candelabra attached to the stone walls. His shoes echoed with each big step he took, echoing until the curved ceiling. Lance dodged some students who walked with books between his arms and he went quickly and desperately to the room of his best friend, Hunk. Lance entered abruptly without knocking, moving his eyes from one side to the other until they fixed on two figures in the bedroom. The brunette was glad to find Pidge there, too.

“Oh, hey, Lance!” Hunk greeted him, raising a hand with that charming smile. “We were going to look for you now, buddy.” This time Hunk looked at Lance with amusement, raising an eyebrow.

They would have seen it, of course.

Shit.

“Dude, what was _that_ in class?” Pidge asked, chuckling. Apparently the situation was being fun for them.

Shit.

Lance blushed and swallowed hard, “What—what happened?”

Pidge raised an eyebrow, keeping that amused smile on her lips. She crossed her arms and looked at Lance carefully.

“You kissed Keith, Lance. Should I suppose you don't remember it because of how good it felt?” She teased.

Then it was clear, it was true that he had kissed Keith. How could his clone do that? Lance wished the ground would swallow him up. He wished a black hole to appear at his side and drag him to any part of the universe. Anywhere to hide from the awkwardness. His heart beat a thousand from one second to another.

“Yeah, buddy, that kiss was something totally unexpected,” Hunk corroborated.

Lance raised both hands, moving them frantically in front of him so he could explain himself.

“Listen to me! That Lance who was in the class of Ancestral Magicians was not me! He was a clone, _my_ clone!” Lance told them, a little desperate. “I didn't want to go to that class, so I conjured a clone to go in my place. I usually do it on boring days. And are you telling me that _my other self_ has kissed Keith!?”

Hunk and Pidge were with both eyebrows raised, looking at Lance a little amazed.

“ _Wow,_ Lance. I'll ignore the 'I usually do it on boring days' and… a clone, huh?” Hunk said, widening his smile.

“Typical of you,” Pidge said, uncrossing her arms. Neither of them left the fun faded away of their faces. “Theeeen, surely your clone knew that you had a big crush on that man, and he ended the business for you.”

“UGH, it _can't_ be! Why me? My life is over. I'm dead.” Lance dropped his shoulders, stepped back to the wall to rest his back there and slide down, sitting on the floor with his legs flexed until his chest. Lance ran both hands through his hair, thinking of each and every one of the situations that awaited him from now on.

This couldn't be happening. Now how could he look Keith in the face? How could he face him? They were in the same class! God.

“Guys, can you explain me exactly what happened in class?” Lance asked, looking up at them. He wanted to calm his heart as soon as possible of how nervous it was. Rather, he wanted to know what the event of his huge, huge mistake had been like. Lance had a good life, and now he was going to die.

Hunk, sitting on the wooden chair in front of his desk, was the one who started:

“Well, now that we know that _that_ Lance was not you, we could explain you it with great detail, if you want.”

“Please don't,” Lance said quickly, resting his elbows on his knees. “Out unnecessary details.”

“Okay.” Hunk chuckled, still amused, “Let's see… Well, when the class had finished, you were talking with Pidge while I picked up my books and parchments. And at a certain point you looked at Keith, who had sat two desks behind us. We two already know that you are madly in love with him, so it was normal to see that lovely look in you—um, in your clone? But, dude, you stared at him for more than three minutes! You usually don't do that in front of us.”

“Then you ignored us,” Pidge continued, “you got up from the desk where you had been sitting and you approached him, without saying a word to us. Seriously, in the blink of an eye you put your hand on the back of his neck and, _boomm,_ you kissed him! Everyone in the class remained slack jawed. And then…”

“And then?” Lance asked, insecure of wanting to hear more.

“You gave him a smile—umm—a smile too seductive, buddy.” Hunk continued for Pidge.

The brunette felt his jaw fall. Fuck. Did he also try to seduce Keith? What else had Lance missed? And how had Kogane's reaction been? Wait, he didn't want to know it. He didn't want… right?

Lance felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest again, making that such a thought getting him nervous. He still had that intense blush on his cheeks, but it increased because of the last thing Pidge had told him. Lance gave Keith a seductive smile. Oh, God. Now he wanted to die and never live again.

The brunette closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to relax. He needed to clear his mind. Clear his mind. Clear his mind. He needed to think about something else, something, anything.

Lance opened his eyes when an idea came to his mind, causing his insecurities to fly away from him and his face to shine again with energy. Lance stood up from the floor, smiled broadly and punched a fist in his palm.

“It's done! I'll conjure up another clone to talk with Keith. I couldn't do it. I still don't feel ready to look him in the face.”

Pidge laughed, adjusting her glasses, “And you want him to kiss Keith again? Because hey, maybe _the other Lance_ ends up falling madly in love with him. Although we can assume that he already is into that. It's you, after all.”

Suddenly, Lance felt his stomach twisted and his heart stopped.

“No way!” Lance snapped quickly, pointing at Pidge with his index finger. “Don't even think I'll allow that happen. Because it will not happen! Keith is only, is only— _mine._ ” He whispered the last word, looking away.

“How protective you're when you want. Sweet,” the little witch mumbled, sitting on Hunk's bed.

Still, Lance blushed for the fifth time that morning.

Anyway, leaving all of the above aside, sooner or later he would have to face Keith Kogane at some moment, right? He couldn't be running away from him the next few years that he still had in the School of Magic. How would he have the courage to get away from the person he was in love with? It was certainly impossible. Lance had to explain it to Keith someday. Any day less today.

Then a realization hit him hard: Lance was going to see him in Potions class, today, this morning, in thirty minutes. Lance had no escape. He had to talk to him today.

“Don't worry too much, Lance. The world isn't going to collapse.” He heard Hunk's soft voice.

Lance left out a deep sigh, being calmer now. He smiled sweetly at his two best friends and rubbed his face with one hand, laughing a little.

“Thanks, guys, for—ugh. Better not keep talking about this.” Embarrassed, Lance rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I'd better prepare for Potions class.”

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other for a few seconds, and then smiled at their friend.

“Don’t worry, _Don Juan._ ” Pidge murmured, holding back a mischievous smile.

“See you later, Lance.” Hunk said goodbye.

Lance muttered a little curse to Pidge for that nickname and then said goodbye to them, opening the door to Hunk's bedroom and disappearing down the corridors. Now it was emptier, listening only the faint sound of his tunic moving and the echo of his footsteps as he walked. Despite being calmer, Lance couldn't help but look around, not wanting to meet Keith's presence. Damn, Lance was being very contradictory now.

He reached the corridor where his room was and approached with silent steps to the door. But before entering, Lance knew he was forgetting something. And of course, he remembered carefully what: his clone would still be somewhere, unless he was already in the bedroom. Lance shrugged, and anyway he pulled his wand out of the sleeve of his tunic; he undid the spell of his clone with a slight movement as he murmured the words: “ _Ofu Clunus Clun Identa._ ”

Lance heard a _poofss_ a few meters away from him, and then he knew that his clone was already coming to his room after doing who-knows-what things. With a sigh, Lance grabbed the doorknob and decided to enter, being welcomed by the familiar warmth of his bedroom. However, when he took three steps inside, the door slammed shut behind him, startling him. Lance turned quickly and— _fuck,_ he blushed once more.

Keith Kogane was again in his room… although Lance would bet he never came out of there.

Keith looked at him before casting an incantation at the door, and Lance knew perfectly well that he had locked it by the sound he heard, depriving them of the rest. They two alone, again.

“Cute jump.” Keith spoke with a funny half-smile, referring to the small jump that Lance had given by the fright.

Lance ignored the warm feeling in his cheeks, frowning a little.

“Shut up. Also, why are you still in my room? It’s weird!” Lance said.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “You call this weird?” He laughed softly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It's logical: at some point you had to come back here, right?”

Lance swallowed and glanced at the door, biting the inside of his cheek. Keith seemed to know what he was thinking, because he said, “I wouldn't want you to run away again, Lance.”

The brunette turned a little and stepped back. Keith uncrossed his arms and slowly approached to Lance.

“I'd like to know the reason why you did that in class.” Keith began, with a slight frown and violet eyes shining. “Why did you kiss me?” He stepped closer to the other wizard.

As Keith moved toward him, Lance backed away just as slowly for each step Keith took forward.

“I can explain it, Keith.” Lance said, raising both hands; with this movement it was noticed more how looses were the sleeves of his tunic. Keith took another step forward, and Lance stepped back another. “Before, um—before _that_ Lance was a clone,” he said, swallowing hard to see how Keith didn't stop. “I didn't want to go to that class, so I conjured a clone and—”

Lance trailed off when he felt his back had hit the wall. The brunette blinked and turned his head to verify that he was not wrong; and nope, he was not wrong, right now he was between the sword and the wall, apparently. Lance didn't know when it happened, but Keith was very close to him, cornering him between his body and the damn wall. Lance's heart was going crazy. He had no escape. Got damn. Their bodies were barely inches away, becoming increasingly scarce and confusing Lance. Lance swallowed hard and couldn't help blushing, staring at Keith expectantly.

“Is that what you feel for me?” Keith narrowed his eyes and, at his words, Lance felt himself shudder. “And how do I know that I'm not talking to another fake Lance now?” He asked, without that that perfect smile disappearing from his lips.

Lance felt his heart skip a huge turn, but not from nervousness. No, he wasn't nervous anymore. The situation had already passed his expectations long ago this morning. Strangely, Lance found himself too relaxed, forgetting his worries. As if he had always expected a new warmth near him. The warmth of Keith Kogane. Something new and longed for years. It made him feel strangely calm.

With Keith's question dancing in his mind, Lance regained his courage, lowering his gaze to Keith's lips slowly. It was now or never. He hoped not to regret in the future.

The brunette licked his lips slightly, before saying in a whisper, “Because this Lance can kiss you better,” he replied slowly.

Keith seemed to completely undo the distance between their bodies, because Lance felt more warmth than before. More courage.

“Really?” Keith asked, and Lance didn't know at what point that question sounded so seductive. Lance wanted to kiss him. He wanted to do it now.

Lance gave him as good as he get, “Yeah, one you'll never forget.” He mumbled, his voice sounding more hoarse than usual.

Then, without waiting for an answer from him, Lance closed all distance—he reached out, fingers wrapping around his neck and pulling him forward, leaning until their lips met. It was soft, longing. When Keith raised his hands and tangled his fingers in Lance's hair, corresponding the touch, they both tilted their heads for a better angle. Lance gave a hoarse moan that drowned against their lips when the kiss became a more passionate one. Their lips parted and came together, they knew each other, they explored, asking for not putting an end to the path of their kisses. They didn't want to stop.

Lance didn't know how to feel; he was experiencing so many emotions at once, so many mixed feelings, that all his fears disappeared forever. Keith was corresponding with the same feeling he had in his heart during those years, and Lance's emotion at being guided by magic grew with each new kiss. And another. And a new one led to another. And to another. Again and again. Until their hearts beat with a turn full of sparks.

The need for oxygen was somewhat inopportune in that moment that they considered magical, but with heavy breaths, gasping, they both moved away slowly, opening their eyelids weakly. Lance and Keith tried to regulate their respiratory rhythm, without taking their eyes off the other wizard. They both with slightly red lips and swollen of desire, bright looks of emotion, and flushed cheeks of the moment.

It was a situation that Lance didn't expect at all, and yet here he was. It was real.

Keith kept his hands in contact with Lance's soft hair, softening his grip, while Lance kept his hands in contact with Keith's skin, unconsciously caressing his neck with his thumbs. Lance swallowed and licked his lips, catching his breath. Keith did the same, without moving away from Lance's body, slowly lowered his gaze to his lips, forming a small half-smile.

“I like _this_ Lance more,” Keith said, stroking Lance's hair with one thumb.

Lance held back a chuckle and blushed a little more, “I didn't know—I didn't know that you…” He trailed off, looking at him intensely.

Lance didn't need an answer. It had felt so good. Their lips had fit so well.

Keith looked up at him and pulled Lance closer, the tips of their noses brushing.

“Come on, Lance,” he whispered, staring into his eyes, “now I know you're dying to tell me something.” Keith approached Lance enough to leave a kiss on the corner of his lips, causing the brunette hold his breath and put their lips together again, this time in a fiery kiss of seconds.

Keith smiled between the kiss and caught Lance's bottom lip between his teeth, licking it before said again, “Tell me.”

“I…” Lance breathed and pressed their foreheads together, smiling charmingly, “You don't know how much, how much I love you.” _Wow,_ those words tasted so good in his mouth, that he would keep saying them over and over again. Again and again, “I love you.” Lance chuckled, brushing their noses in the process. “I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so happy.”

Keith laughed for the tickling, kissing Lance once more, “All right, Lance, enough affection.”

“Uh? I love affection.”

Keith couldn't help smiling, saying the four words that had been waiting in his throat:

“I love you too.” Lance shuddered to hear him. And Keith added, “Idiot. Having to kiss with a clone it wasn't so funny.”

“And it will not happen again! I swear,” Lance said, feeling how Keith reinforced his grip on his hair and pulled him forward in a new kiss. This other one was with more emotion, more ardent, a mutual and special feeling. Lance enjoyed it on his lips.

Just as the kiss began, Keith broke it slowly, smiling.

“I'll keep saying that I like this Lance. Don't ever make again a damn clone if I have _you._ ” Keith whispered over his lips, undoing the touch when he moved away from him. Lance calmed down and laughed softly, letting go Keith. For the first time since the passionate kiss began, their bodies were again separated by the distance.

But strangely, now it felt closer than ever.

“I'm unique, _sweetie._ ” Lance said him, raising an eyebrow as he curved his lips in a sideways smile.

Closer than ever.

Keith refrained from rolling his eyes by the affectionate nickname.

“I'll not discuss that. C'mon, we have a Potions class to attend.” Keith said with a shake of his head and a satisfying smile. Lance was a box of surprises.

Keith grabbed Lance's tie and pulled him to leave the bedroom, they both arranging their disaster of appearance as they walked down the corridor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are welcome ✨
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
